Epic Kingdom Hearts
by KingdomKepperofbooksdisneyfan
Summary: My 1st Fanfiction so please be a critic, but kind. I don't know how to summarize the story but I rated it T just to be safe on what may happen latter as I write & submit. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking of Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story, unless I put that I added a character of my own into the mix but that probably won't happen but who knows. I also don't own any of the places that they will be going. All the characters either belong to Disney or Squaresoft and any other companies that helped produce these games and/or characters. Oswald did belong to another company before; I may add that into my story, which was Universal but Disney has him back now.

And also Sora's age is mine because I didn't know how old he was at the end of KH2 so I just made him 16 so it would be easier on me to write it and sorry for the grammar mistakes, if there are any, before hand.

**Chapter 1: Thinking of Friends**

I was sitting on the long slanted trunk of the paopu tree with my two best friends Riku and Kairi. Riku and Kairi were talking about how things were before Kairi had gotten kidnapped then was saved by Riku and me, after I had shut the door to Darkness and then saved the worlds from organization 13's plans. But my mind was on other things.

My name is Sora, I am 16, I have short crazy spiky brown hair, and is the Keyblade's master. My weapon, the Keyblade, is named so because it is a giant key that is also used as a 'sword' to fight Heartless and Nobodys. The Keyblade chose me to be its wielder when I was only 14 and my island home was swamped with Heartless. As I fought the Heartless I ended up in a world called Traverse Town. There I met Goofy and Donald, King Mickey of Disney Castle's best friends. Goofy's the Caption of the Royal knights and Donald's the Royal magician of Disney Castle. Goofy and Donald were looking for me because of a letter the king had left for them telling them to look for the "key" which is my Keyblade to stop the destruction of other worlds which is how and why we traveled together to fight the heartless and lock the Keyholes of the worlds.

As I sat their with Kairi's hand in mine I wasn't really listening to them remines, instead I was thinking of Goofy, Donald, The King and the others. After Riku and I came home from the world of darkness through the door to light The King, Donald and Goofy left in the gummie ship to go back to their own world. I was wondering how they where all doing, them and all the other friends I made on my journey. Riku was the one who had the pleasure and great honor to have The King travel with him for sometime. It was only then Riku asked me how I felt about the whole thing that I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah it was cool." I said still zoned out a little.

"Are you shur you're OK Sora? You've been zoning out a lot lately." Kairi asked.

"Aw hes fine, hes just moping because he doesn't think that will ever see The King and the others again. Right Sora?" Riku said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I said snapping out of it with a shake of my head.

"I've been thinking about the king for maybe a week now. It just feels like he could be in some sort of trouble."

"How do you figure that Riku." Kairi asked.

"I don't know but it's like the king told me once 'our hearts are connected', that's how I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Well I don't know about that, but I do wish there was some way to contact them."

"Well we can try tomorrow and we should also be getting back. It will be dark soon, and I don't want my Grandma to worry," Kairi ending the conversation.

We all agreed and got into our boats, Kairi got into mine because we came over here together to hang out alone only to found Riku's boat already there. He had often escaped to the island to be by himself and think of how he had let the darkness take control over him for awhile.

When we all got back to the main shore we said goodnight and agreed to meet at the tree by noon to see if we could figure out how to contact the others. As Riku walked off I gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream?

Again sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I try my best to edit out the mistakes.

Please read and revew I really want to know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Dream?<strong>

That night I had a strange dream where I ended up in a world full of toons along with Riku. As we walked through the world we found a sign that said 'Toontown. Home for Disney toons. Most popular toons living here Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.' When I saw the king's name I had felt exhilarated to know where he was but confused by the other name on the sign. As we walked through the town King Mickey saw us and ran up to us. He was wearing red shorts, big yellow shoes and white gloves on his hands and said in his high mouse voice, "Hay Ya Sora and Riku how you doing? Welcome to Toontown. But I didn't call you hear to say hi, I need your help. Come with me."

With that he turned and gestured for us to follow. We walked behind him in tell we ended up at a yellow house with a red roof, Mickey's dog Pluto was lying inside the fence head turned toward the street. At the sight of us the yellow mutt jumped up and ran to meet his master and best friend, he gave Riku and I a joyful bark hello. Mickey patted Pluto's head once and then went inside where we followed, after giving the pooch a pat too. Once inside we saw that we weren't the only ones there. There was a black rabbit with very long ears that sorta looked like Mickey but as a rabbit, he had on blue shorts instead of red and no yellow shoes on his feet or gloves on his hands, sitting on a brown couch watching an old Mickey cartoon on the TV in front of him grumbling while he watched. As we entered the room he looked up and saw us then turned off the TV.

Mickey introduced the rabbit to be his big 'brother' Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. At hearing the rabbits name I shouted.

"So you're Oswald." When I saw everyone staring at me I added shyly "Oh, uh sorry. It's just that I saw yours and King Mickey's name on the Toontown sign."

"Awe you don't have to call me King Mickey here. We're all special and important here in our own ways." Mickey answered.

"Except the ones that get forgotten or taken by the blot, even though we had supposablely gotten rid of him," mumbled Oswald while playing with one of the couches end pillows.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Well that's what I need to talk to you about," Mickey said "but not right now. You and Riku will soon becoming to help us but we will not be together as a team. Right now you and Riku are going to have to wake up."

"Wait what are you talking about,"I started but it was too late I had already opened my eyes to see that I was in my bedroom…alone.

"Was that only a dream? It felt...so…real."

* * *

><p>Please read and review I really want to know what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting at the Practice arena

sorry for the short chapters and for any spelling and grammar errors. please Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting at the practice arena<strong>

That day I was so restless to meet up with Riku I took the Keyblade and rowed over to the island to whack a few dozen targets Riku and I had made to keep our skills strong. When I landed I was suppressed to find Riku's boat already there. Seeing that, I repressed the Keyblade in tell it vanished in a silver flash and ran to our target practice range.

The target practice range was the place where Riku, Kairi and I had hid a raft we had built so we could escape and find different worlds to explore. Once there I saw I was right, Riku was there in his dark form, even though he hated the darkness inside of him at times, already burning a Nobody dummy with magic that we had treated so it wouldn't burn up to where we couldn't use it again. As I called out Riku extinguished the flames with a wave of his hand and turned toward me.

"Hay Riku why are you here so early?" I called.

"I can ask you the same thing," Riku replied.

"Oh, no reason. I had the strangest dream last night it was…"

"Was it about you, me and the king or Mickey and his brother Oswald?" Riku cut me off.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I had the same dream."

"You did! I mean you did? So what do you think he meant about our 'visiting' him soon?"

"I don't know, but I guess my suspicion on the King being in danger is right."

"I guess, how about some weapon to weapon practice while we wait for Kairi?" I asked.

"Shur,"

So we whacked one another around in tell it was time to meet Kairi at the tree but as we went through the door that separated the practice range from the rest of the beach we were meet with a surprise.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the cliff hangers but...I like cliff hangers.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Paint and Thinner

I need to think of what will happen next after this chapter so please be patient. But other wise please read and review. and again sorry for my poor grammar and Spelling I'm going to take a class next year in school that will help me right better stories.

Also I was only able to use one of the two titles I have for this chapter, so for now it will be 'Paint and Thinner'. If you like one more than the other tell me and the one with the most 'votes' will be the title as of my b-day July 11th, I'll be 17 and never been kissed :(.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Yen Sid's study  Paint and Thinner**

The beach was replaced by Yen Sid's study where the king, Yen Sid, and Oswald stood looking over a map that had been spread over Yen Sid's desk. Oswald looked up and waved us over, he and Mickey where no longer in their shorts, Mickey was wearing the outfit that Riku and I had last seen him in (if you haven't seen or played Kingdom Hearts go on to deviantart. com and type in 'KH-Riku and the King' and click on the first one, it should be the one with the moving picture)and Oswald was wearing an out fit that looks like this (go onto deviantart. com type in 'Oswald-Kingdom Hearts Costume-' I don't know how to describe it). We walked to the group to see that the map looked like an amusement park map but more 'lively'.

"Hay guys. What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Oh, hay ya Sora, Riku this is Wasteland." Mickey said with a gesture toward the map on the table.

"Whats a Wasteland your Majesty?" Riku asked.

"Not what…were, it is a place full of forgotten characters, Disney characters to be more precise." Yen Sid replied. "And who's this young man Mickey?"

"Oh I forgot you and Riku haven't met." Mickey said surprised. "Well this young man is Riku possessor and user of darkness and light Yen Sid and Riku this is Yen Sid master of Magic, my master and teacher and the one who watches over Wasteland."

"My honey bun Ortensia and I had just gotten out of Wasteland." Oswald said in a sad manner, "But Now THAT BLOT TOOK HER BACK THERE all because clueless here *looks at Mickey who gives a shy shrug and smile* didn't know about the Keyhole but I can't complain I didn't know about it ether."

"Ok now who's this Ortensia?" I asked completely puzzled.

"Ortensia is Oswald's girlfriend. Her and Minnie have been kidnapped by the blot a…creature of paint and thinner I accidentally created" Mickey said sheepishly.

"But that's not the only thing the other worlds Keyholes have started to open up again as well as the Door to the light and the heartless are returning," Mickey explained "and not to make things worse blottings have also gotten out of Wasteland somehow and are teaming up with heartless to take over the worlds while Heartless are getting into wasteland somehow."

"Oh. So you need Riku and me to go and stop the heartless and theses blottings then seal up the worlds again? Well that shouldn't be so hard." I said summing the Keyblade, which appeared in my extended hand, "But what about Kairi and our parents. Donald and Goofy will they be able to travel with me again?"

"Don't worry I have already sent a message to Kairi saying that you had important matters to attend to and to create a distraction in tell you return." Yen Sid answered.

"But as for Donald and Goofy they will not be going with you, they need to stay in Toontown and look after it." Mickey answered the rest of my question, "But Oswald will be joining you Sora. Riku would you like to team up with me again?"

"Of course your majesty." Riku said delighted.

"Wait, how will Oswald fend off heartless and how will we and do we fight the blottings?" I asked.

"Hay I look the part of a Keyblade wielder don't I?" Oswald said and instantly he summed up a blue Keyblade (the same one in the picture I said to look up). "See I have my own Keyblade! S.O.R.A. As for the blottings Yen Sid will upgrade your own Keyblade's so you can use paint or thinner magic, that's the only thing that is effective on Blottings, to fight them, my own and my brothers already have that feature." Then with a nod from Oswald Yen Sid cast a spell that made the Keyblade fly form my hand and made Riku's blade appear he said a spell over the two weapons and then in a flash they returned to our hands.

"Go on try them." Yen Sid said and cast another spell making two black brooms holding buckets appear.

The closest broom turned and saw us, grunted and nudged its companion. They then both raised the buckets back and flung them forward releasing oily black liquid from them all over us. The black liquid burned I raised the Keyblade to see a stream of blue liquid come out of its tip. The blue liquid hit the broom and covered it from the top of its handle to the bottom of its bristles turning it blue. The broom then spun and started attacking is friend.

I raised the Keyblade again to see if I can bring out more blue liquid but this time a stream of green liquid came out instead and hit the second making it dissolve into a puddle on the floor then vanishing moment latter.

"Good Sora, now you try Riku." Yen Sid said making the blue broom vanish and two more black brooms took its place.

The brooms started it all over again but this time attacking Riku. Riku was faster than me and had wiped the closet one into being friendly and attacking its friend then dissolving the other.

"Very Good Riku." Mickey congratulated him as Yen Sid made the blue broom disappear.

"Thanks but what are the two different liquids?" Riku asked him.

"The blue liquid is paint the green is thinner," Yen Sid replied for Mickey, "Painting a blot will make it friendly to where it will help you take out other blottings with thinner, thinner will make them disappear and unfriendly again if you hit a blue painted one. You can choose which one you use by pressing the new blue and green buttons on the Keyblades handle, the blue button for pant and the green button for thinner. It's as simple as that now the blottings come in different shapes and sizes but we have no time to review them. Mickey what course are you going to take?"

"Well…"

"Where going to go save my honey Ortensia and Minnie from the blot before we do any thing!" Oswald interrupted angrily.

"She was in there long enough when she was forgotten with that thing." Oswald said a little more solemnly this time.

"I know how much you want to save the girls bro. But do you really want them to have to fight the Heartless and blots and if he didn't do anything 'big' to her last time do you think hill get rid of the only 'things' that will make us come after him again?" Mickey said trying to console his brother's rage.

"No" Oswald mumbled.

"Ok as I was saying Me and Riku will go seal up half of the worlds while you two will seal up the other half and will meet back here when its done so we can enter wasteland together."

"Ok but what half will me and Oswald will go after?" I asked.

"That's what where going to figure out," Mickey replied, "and you guys don't need to call me your majesty just Mickey it makes Oswald jealous to know I'm more popular and well known than him."

* * *

><p>Just so you know the art does not belong to me. I absolutely CAN NOT DRAW that good or do something like that, yet.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Screen Travel

Sorry for it taking so long on this chapter I had it written but I have been occupied. I'm now 17. Yeah! If I have spelling errors tell me so I can correct them.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Screen travel<strong>

"Alright it's decided you and Oswald are going to take these places while Riku and I take these," Mickey said nodding to the sheets in his and my hands.

"That's fine with me. I've been wanting to know what happened to theses people ever since I got back to the islands with Riku." I said looking down at my list.

"Its settled after we lock the keyholes in the worlds where going to we'll meet back here and wait for the other team then we'll all jump into Wasteland and go after my honeybunch Ortensia and Minnie." Oswald said in a huff trying to grab the list from my hand but I held it out of reach because I was still trying to read the list.

"You might notice some new places on that list of yours Sora. That's because they have come into Yen Sid's and my knowledge just recently and they seem to be swamped with heartless and blot creatures as well." Mickey said.

"Yeah I noticed that your majesty, I mean Mickey," Riku finally said something as to the matter at hand.

"Well I don't really care as long as I get to whack some heartless butt." I said with enthusiasm.

"Mickey how will we be getting to these worlds?" Riku asked the question that had just came to my mind as well.

"Would you like to tell them Oswald?" Mickey asked his brother who was still trying to get the list from my hand.

"O-o-oh shur." He said and half bounced half walked over to a medium rectangular shape near one of the many star windows in Yen Sid's study and yanked it of to reveal an old time projector screen sitting underneath.

"This is how we are going to get from world to world. One of these should appear as soon as we finish locking up the keyhole. So we can get to the next world." Oswald said.

"You want us to squeeze through that tiny screen to go to a world?" I asked thinking it was a joke.

"Yes we do. You can get through them and don't worry it doesn't hurt we should be able to jump through them and get to our destination." Oswald said matter- o-factly.

I walked over to the screen and reached my hand out to touch it only to find an image of a kids bedroom floor appear on the screen.

"Ok I believe you now." I said stepping back form the screen that still showed the bedroom floor. "But how will we buy supplies to keep our magic in top shape?" I asked the new question on my mind.  
>"I am going to give each team a pendent that you can rub anytime you need that will summon a woggle to you. But they will only work if you are in a safe place where no Heartless or Blottings are around," Yen Sid answered moving out form behind his desk. He went over to a shelf and took four different colored pendants the two times bigger and thicker than a quarter from it on silver chains. He then gave each of us one in turn.<p>

My pendent was gold, Riku's was silver with a small hint of black on one side, Mickey's was red like the shorts he had on when I saw him in my 'dream', and Oswald's was blue. I took my gold pendent and looked at it. It looked just like an ordinary pendent I could buy at the store but I could feel something different about it. Yen Sid then gave a wave of his hands and flashes of white enveloped the pendants then disappeared.

"Go on give them a try," Yen Sid said with a nod in Riku's direction.

Riku placed the pendent around his neck like everyone else then gave it a gentle rub with his thumb. A white flash appeared in front of him and when it was gone a little hovering woggle was in front of him.

"How may I help you?" the Woggle asked Riku.

"Uh. Nothing for now thanks." Riku answered

"Ok." The Woggle said then disappeared in another flash.

"The pendent will also act as a communicator between the two teams and each other so if you ever get separated rub the pendent and say the name of whom you want to talk to." Yen Sid said.

"Thanks Yen Sid. Are we ready to go now?" Oswald asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes we are you and Sora have the first screen me and Riku will be going through this one" Mickey answered pulling a sheet off another old time projector screen showing The Land of Dragons. "You ready Riku?"

"I am," Riku replied and walked up and stud next to Mickey.

"I'll go first so you can see how it's done" Mickey said he then turned toward the screen and hoped right in. Riku then did the same when you looked at the screen you could see them.

Once Riku was standing next to him Mickey took his pendent and rubbed it. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me Sora?" I heard Mickey's voice coming from the gold pendent around my neck.

I took the pendent and held it up to my face. "Yeah I can hear you and see your face too." I said with a slight bit of shock in my voice.

"I can hear and see you're too. I just wanted to see if it worked and well I guess it does." He said. "Now Yen Sid how do we stop the communication?" he asked.

"Tell him to let it go and the communication will end."

I told him and his face vanished from the pendants surface. "Alright I guess were going through this one." I said to Oswald indicating the other projector.

"That's right. Do you want me to go first or do you?"

"I'll go first." With that I jumped through the screen.


	6. Aurthor note Appoligy

hay Epic Kingdom Hearts fans I have not for gotten about you. so please don't think that. I plan on up loading a new chapter soon hopefully you will remember the story if you don't I'm sorry its my fault for it being so long. I hope you well except my apology I will not forget about this story it will be finished Its just that I have been caught up in life and other stories I am writing.

~Christina/a.k.a. KingdomKepperofbooksdisneyfan.


End file.
